Execution
by fabricjumper
Summary: A small part of "Servant of evil" (Rated T for...just read the title)


NOTE: Fanfic of _Servant of evil_ in which you definitely should watch and get kicked in the feels.

How to know when who's talking: LEN: **Bolded writing** RIN: normal

Wrote this around eleven when I was supposed to be studying for my math test. YOU READERS BETTER LIKE. OAO *Threatening face* ...Just kidding...Maybe...

* * *

 **"Get up!" The guard cried gruffly. I stood but I was soon down again as the guard delivered a kick at my back. He smirked. "Why aren't you getting up _your highness_? We'll be late." He let out a snort of amusement as I rose up emotionless. Poker face, I told myself. Poker face Len...**

I've seen millions of people executed. Actually it was more like I sent millions to be executed. It had all sort of been a game. I would send a crying idiot to death before settling at a table in the garden for tea. Len would watch everything with a pale face but I? I was laughing. What was strange was that it had never bothered me before. I mean it was just some stupid blade right? As I wrestled my way through cheering crowds horror nestled within my heart. I was a silent little mouse in a cloak, scurrying unseen. I had ten minutes. Ten minutes 'till three o'clock. Ten minutes until it all falls apart.

 **"And now the execution of the queen!",cried the leader of the rebels. She was a fierce woman with a sword. She was dubbed the lady in red. One other terms she and Rin could've been friends. The two could've gone hand in hand in teasing me or placing snakes in my sock drawer. It was far too late for that now. I smiled sadly as I made my way to the guillotine. The blade seemed to shine more than usual. A lot more than usual. Suddenly my foot caught the hem of the dress and I tripped. It was much too awkward walking in this. The crowd roared with laughter and snickers. The lady in red however wasn't impressed. "QUIT YOUR JOKES AND MARCH!" I wasn't trying to joke. I'd given up all hope, so _how_ could I even joke about anything anymore?**

I needed to see my servant one more time. No correction...I needed to see my _brother_ one more time. The term sounded strange in my head for I've always had called him by the word servant or occasionally his name: Len. Never once have I called him brother and now I realized that I never will.

 **Wood panes hugged around my neck, held together by padlocks. My hand were tied now, quite literally. The blade now hung above me and from where I was it seemed to sway. I had to stay calm. I couldn't risk blowing my cover. I'd cried once already in my cell. Once was clearly enough. The bells rang a single toll… then another followed that. It was like when we were born as my mother once told me. Some mother she'd turned out to be, I thought bitterly as the bells rang on.**

My first instinct told me I was too late. My second instinct was crushed by guilt. My eyes told me otherwise. The guillotine. I'd never seen it up close before. And now that I have I was scared. This was too real. I felt like screaming at the world to stop in it's slow rotation. I squinted at the tiny figure bowed over and gasped. Then my feet went faster than ever at the clangs of the bells.

 **A second ring and the crowd went wild with cheers and shouts. My gaze was low as I took in all the curses and names they threw at me. "Murderer!" ,screamed a little girl. My hands clenched at that one. She was right. I was a murderer. It was all my fault.**

A second ring and all around me there were howls of eagerness. They wanted revenge, I realized as I was almost there. It was for the land of the green and there princess. Somewhere in the swarm of citizens a voice shouted out, "Murderer!" I didn't even flinch as I pushed past people. For all I knew, the voice was right. I was a murderer. It was all my fault.

 **A third ring and suddenly Rin burst through the crowd her head raised towards me. She was breathing hard like she'd ran miles to reach me.**

The eternal crowd ended as I broke through to see Len's surprised face. He stared at as I tried to catch my breath. What do I say now? Sorry? Suddenly an old phrase echoed in my mind. It was a verse from a song he'd sang to me when we were little.

"... _I'll protect you and I will do as you please, so you'll smile, feel happy, and be at peace…_ "

 **Tears rolled down her face as she kept a trembling smile. I beamed back at her feeling my life had completed what fate had set before it. Her smile alone filled me with so much content that I didn't hear the lady in red give the final order nor did I hear the whistle of the blade falling to make the end of me. I had heard none of it.**

He'd given one last smile. A parting gift. Through blurry eyes I didn't see the head fall and that was probably for the best too. I took off trying to get away from everything. To get away from life. To get away from Len was now… no… _no_... "NO!" I screamed falling to my knees in a roaring horde of people. Eventually my screams faded… swallowed up by the deafening cheer of the people. Even after the excitement was over my tears fell for the loyalty and death of my brother. And thus the monster called revenge finally broke my cold heart.

* * *

Just putting it out there, I sort of really want to know whether you got kicked in the feels or not when reading this. I cried watching this part of servant of evil. T^T

I was like... **WHY!?**


End file.
